poems
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Many dark narusasu poems about broken love enjoy! Please review nobody really does...boohoo!


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto Enjoy theses are a few poems I made THE GHOST OF BROKEN LOVE PART 1: SASUKE POV I can still rember your tight embrace And your hard yet soft hand stroking my face I had tears in my eyes You left me for her You cheated and told me lies You hadn't even conforted me when I cried You said: "I can't sugar coat everything Sasuke..." That was it my heart was dead Lying there on the floor Where you left me I had hope that you would come back through the open door But you let me be And I never got back up...I closed my eyes one last time I had fell in love... And now ITS me who has to push the crime Against my beyond repaired heart Wishing it would beat again...hope That was all I could do I had to cope And talk face to face with death Talk my soul and take my mind Lead me until I turn blind And let me fall Upon the floor where I crawl Making sounds that are always acute Screaming until I turn mute And take my hand and peel My skin away until I can't feel The pain This isn't what I had hoped to gain... You capture my tears And make me scream at my fears You chained me to the wall And ate my heart ate it all You kept cutting and cutting until I had flooded The floor is now blooded And then you silenty beg for me to get back up? You see the water is always half empty in a cup You see me I see you There is nothing I can do So take the knife And take our life You now lay silently beside me Sobs reach my ear You start to bang in fear Against the coffin lid You erased yourself off the grid I didn't have to haunt you You want to know who I am do you? Who am I? Your worst nightmare You see I no longer care... NARUTO... ====≠============================ THE GHOST OF BROKEN LOVE PART 2: NARUTO POV: Sasuke I always loved you But I liked sakura more But as a friend what more can I do? I walked away from the door And a few days later I stood in front of you cold dead face I heared you had stoped eating and dissapeared without a trace After that I had nightmares that included you and my own painful death That gave me a scare So I cried... If I hadn't broken up with you... You wouldn't have died So in a crampped space I snuck to lay beside you I laid in silence as they covered us in dirt I hopped death wouldn't hurt I start to fear and bang on the wood HELP! HELP! I wouldn't get out if I could OH!SASUKE!WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I never gave you a chance to run I ruined your life And I stabbed sakura with a knife I killed the only ones who loved me because I couldn't love them back So...Sasuke...I'm sorry... I've guess I've finally had to crack But now we are nothing more That two ghosts stuck inbetween two colored doors One red...one blue... Which one to open? We didn't had a clue... So we took the blue one I feel my breath fade away What's done is done... We are made from broken love and hate And pushed together to make And unbreakable bond In which no one can break Not even death Even so your pained screams echo my ears making me shake But our bond still won't brake Your mine forever... Sasuke... / TO OPEN MY EYES Sasuke pov I wish I can open my eyes But Id rather not Because I can see easily through lies I am not something that can easily bought All I see is darkness I can't see anything more My sleep is relentless And I can only feel the floor Sometimes I wish I weren't Blinded by fate I refuse to see the truth behind the lies But once again I was a step too late People...they are very much like flies Always talking bullshit in your ear... Sometimes I don't resond and pretend I can't hear But its more out of my selfish fear Of them seeing through me... that's a scare... I'm scared some one like you Would drag me along and call out my cheats There is nothing I can do I could read what's on your mind But I won't Therefore I won't be blind But doesn't mean I can't get around...I try...I've made myself sink so deep That I cannot no matter how hard I try to get out You pull me up and to me to keep A promise That you'll never lie to me And I trust you with all my heart That the fake lies Will never tear us apart :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) MY LIGHT:NARUTO My name is uzumaki Naruto and I was an error I never knew why people had to run in terror I was only 8 yearsold I am a monster or so I'm told I sat all alone in the playground There was no birds singing no kids around Not a single sound The sky was a sicking gray Of couse it wasn't a very sunny day And then I saw you in the rain Around your eyes was a red stain You sat by the dock The rain pouring on you around the clock You bought a light to my day I had made wish a star astray I wished for you to be my friend The ones who fight for each other until the end I never expected it to turn out this way You grew healther with each passing day You are my light my happy place You made a good gay mother and me a father You brought me more joy in the shape of a daughter... :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) MY NIGHTMARE:Sasuke pov There is something in the wind The trees doth bellow in rage Tis not good tis not great Its for those who have reached a shallow fate On this night The moon is high Upon the sky Dreanched in red The blood shed of those dead Standing high upon the ashes Is a man who bears no marks nor gashes I pick myself up off the floor And made for the open door I screamed and begged with all my might That I may surrive that painful night My wish came true My only wish is to kill you Many years have passed My heart has crashed And now I stand before you all With no emotion for those who fall Those who stand before my face Shall be swiped clean out of exsitane without a trace I must kill That very man is my will And then I plan to sleep an eternal rest I long to keep But as I awaken you are there Sifting your honeysuckled fingers through my hair Your birght blue eyes filled with guilt From all the stress I must have built You have whatnI despeatly need An entire family to feed I am nothing more Than a peice of dirt upon the floor I closed my eyes and reach for the forrbin door I will have my rest As fate told me...It was for the best The visions I have inside my mind You were menatliy what I could not find You stare into my eyes Haven't you seen there dispise? Beneath your feet is where lye What must you watch as I cry? Am I getting an eternal keep? My heart stuttered and gave its last weep And stilled My heart. Was empty filled With promises I can not for fikl It broke and you took your tole I want the peice you stole Its ethier me or her You answer and my world starts to blur Of course it was her I was a curse But hey...its okay I've been through worse Goodbye my love...I closed my eyes And said my final goodbye... 


End file.
